Fatal Frame 3II: The Deadly Promise
by Luminesant
Summary: the prequel of the tormented. hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Mika Kazama- a typical high school girl. When her mother went to a coma after being hit by a car while trying to save her, she's having a series of nightmares of a huge manor and seeing her mother wondering inside it. She has a strong sixth sense and happens to have the camera obscura during her dream.

Toya Kazama- he is the older brother of Mika. After their mother went to a coma after the car accident, he too is experiencing a series of nightmares of being in the manor just like Mika. He is investigating about the manor ever since and wondering why they're dreaming of it. he also possesses the camera during his dream.

Mai Kazama- the mother of Mika and Kaji. After being hit by a car while trying to save Mika from being hit instead, her spirit wonders the manor as she was being called by her dead husband. She's the one Mika and Kaji looking for inside the manor

Saito Kazama- The father of Mika and Kaji and the dead husband of Mai. He's the one who's calling Mai into the Manor. He died after being hit by a car.

Yashuu Kuze- before being the ceremony master, she was once a candidate as a tattooed shrine maiden after losing her lover. Then eventually her younger sister was chosen as the tattooed shrine maiden instead of her.

Mina Kuze- the tattooed shrine who failed the ritual and her tattooed skin was washed away by the sea of endless night. As a punishment, her daughter must become the next tattooed shrine maiden and must perform the rite of stakes. She is the younger sister of Yashuu.

Tomoe Kuze- Mina's daughter and is the one who'll perform the tattooed shrine maiden rite her mother failed to do. Instead she was killed by Mina to prevent her doing it. she haunts the manor looking for her mother with no idea why she was killed by her.

Handmaidens- They are miko like girls whose task is to sing the handmaiden's song as they impale the tattooed maiden in the chamber of thorns. They each represent the four cardinal directions and hold a mallet and a stake necessary for the ritual.

Yukino Kuze- The previous ceremony master and the mother of Mina and Yashuu. She loves her daughter Yashuu than mina saw she decided to let Mina perform the ritual instead of Yashuu.

Keisuke Sakura- a wonderer in the manor. He was a patient in the hospital and mysteriously became ash a few days later. He's always helping Kaji by guiding him inside the manor but later on become insane and attacks him. He holds an indigo tattoo on his body after losing a distant relative.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction: The Dream

"15 years have passed since you were taken to this hospital and went to a coma", Mika told to her bedridden mother as she holds her mother's hand while sitting beside her. "It began on that very day when you tried to save me from being hit by a car. I always blame myself ever since". Mika nodded and put down her head on the bed.

Minutes have passed and Mika fell asleep. Then she had a dream. She's standing at the front of a huge manor as the snow falls heavily. "What is this place?" Mika asked herself and she entered the manor surrounded with countless gravestones. Inside the manor entrance foyer, the atmosphere turned monochrome. Mika, while holding a flashlight on her left hand, caught an image at the end of the hallway. "Mother?" Mika asked herself as she stares at the familiar person. It was her mother, wearing her hospital gown, staring at her with sad and cold eyes. Mika hurriedly run towards her but she walked away heading to the right side door. Mika followed her and when she reached the door, she was teleported to the Rope hallway. She turned her face right and she saw her mother again walking to the right leading to the hall with tatami. She again followed her as the ropes swings as she passes through them. After she reached the large mirror at the end of the hallway, she saw a reflection behind her back. She saw a nurse with her dress covered with blood. On her hand is a syringe and her head is bowed down. Mika freaked out when she saw the nurse raised her hand with the syringe and maniacally laughing as she advances towards her. She quickly headed to the door at the right and was teleported to the grave courtyard. Her mother walked to the double doors. "Mom, come back!" Mika shouted and she entered the door as well. As she enters the door, she saw her mother standing at the end of the hallway filled with bells. "Mother pls. come back to us", Mika shouted as she tries to talk with her mother. Mai just gave her a faint smile and vanished in thin air. "Mother!", Mika ran trying to catch up with her but after she passed through the intersection, she heard a voice of a girl. "Where are you going miss?", the voice asked. Mika slowly turned around and behind her is a girl in a blue kimono and her face is covered with her long hair. Mika stepped back and her eyes enlarged as the girl walks towards her. "Who are you?", Mika asked her as she steps back again. The girl quickly advance towards her and Mika just screamed "No!".

She woke up and it was already evening. Sweat is dripping from her head and she's catching her breath. She stares at Mai for a while and someone knocked at the door. It was her brother Toya. "What happened? You look so pale", he asked Mika. "Its nothing, I just fell asleep that's all", Mika replied trying to act like nothing happened. "Okay then why don't you go home now? I'll take care of mom for tonight", Toya told her as he puts his bag down on the sofa. "Okay", Mika replied and she picked up her bag and went home.

Wearing her Pajamas, Mika sat down on her bed thinking of what happened earlier. "Was it a dream?", Mika asked herself then she looked at the mirror staring at her reflection. Then she lie down and went to sleep.


End file.
